bakarufandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonic Wrath
There is a new battle mechanic for this fight and for future challenges see PVE Mechanic Battle Info Boss Mechanic BGN Move set * Water Strike//Water Damage to an Enemy * Thunder Strike//Thunder Damage to an enemy and 30% Chance to Stun an enemy for 2 turns * Wind Strike//Wind Damage to an Enemy * Flame Strike//Fire Damage to an enemy and 50% Chance to burn an enemy for 2 turns * Strike//Damage an enemy * Flame Breath//Fire Damage to all enemies SPAMABLE MOVES * All the strikes move//May hit up to 4-5 INT Move Set * Water Strike//Water Damage to an Enemy * Thunder Strike//Thunder Damage to an enemy and 35% Chance to Stun an enemy for 2 turns * Wind Strike//Wind Damage to an Enemy * Poison Strike//Earth Damage to an Enemy and 80% Chance to poison an enemy * Flame Strike//Fire Damage to an enemy and 60% Chance to burn an enemy * Frost Strike//Ice Damage to an enemy and 25% to freeze an enemy for 2 turns * Strike//Damage an enemy and decreases an Enemies DEF by 15% * Flame Breath//Fire Damage to all enemies and 65% Chance to burn all enemies * Frost Breath//Ice Damage to all enemies and 45% Chance to freeze all enemies * Poison Breath//100% Chance to Poison all enemies SPAMABLE MOVES * All the strikes move//May hit up to 5 ADV Move Set * Water Strike//Water Damage to an Enemy * Thunder Strike//Thunder Damage to an enemy and 45% Chance to Stun an enemy for 3 turns * Wind Strike//Wind Damage to an Enemy * Holy Strike//Light Damage to an Enemy * Shadow Strike//Dark Damage to an enemy and 60% Chance to Blind an enemy * Poison Strike//Earth Damage to an Enemy and 100% Chance to poison an enemy * Flame Strike//Fire Damage to an enemy and 90% Chance to burn an enemy * Frost Strike//Ice Damage to an enemy and 30% to freeze an enemy for 3 turns * Strike//Damage an enemy and decreases an Enemies DEF by 25% * Flame Breath//Fire Damage to all enemies and 100% Chance to burn all enemies * Frost Breath//Ice Damage to all enemies and 50% Chance to freeze all enemies for 3 turns * Poison Breath//100% Chance to Poison all enemies * Shadow Breath//Dark Damage to all enemies and 70% Chance to Blind all enemies SPAMABLE MOVES * All the strikes move//May hit up to 6-7 = Guide This fight is quite an easy one you can avoid most of his attacks by using water/thunder/ice wall and with Ariel's ability she can block fire and thunder attacks. Landscape cards are not really needed but you can bring it in for boosting your defense and attack power. His most dangerous move are frost breath and poison breath as they will most likely inflict the status ailments on you. You can prevent frost breath with ice wall but you can't prevent Poison. Since you can only bring in 20 cards here is a beginner's deck which may be able to help you Event Period * Start:29/11/2017 * End:13/12/2017 Category:Events